


La mort rôde

by LovingStars



Series: Un monde apocalyptique [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Addiction, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Crack, Death, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Love/Hate, Multi, Mystery, Rough Sex, Sex, Survival Horror
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: Le monde est plongé dans le chaos , c'est l'apocalypse qui commence . Qui va survivre ? Qui va mourir ? Peut on échapper à son destin , à la mort. Et quel est la nature de ses êtres qui déambule dans les rues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aucun des personnages liés à l'univers de South Park ne m'appartient , ils ont étaient par Trey Parker et Matt Stone.  
> Les propos qui peuvent être tenu sont propres aux personnages fictifs , ce livre est une fiction concernant les lieux ( certains seront réel d'autre non ) et les personnages .  
> A lire à vos risque et péril, bonne lecture.  
> A préciser cette histoire est aussi publié sur mon compte Wattpad : CrépusculeDuSoir

**Prologue:**

Kyle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une dizaine de feuilles vierges , il les contempla quelques secondes le regard vide .Se remémorant peu à peu tout ce qui était arrivé dans cette journée. Une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. Tout était normal , une journée qui commence et qui se termine de façon banale. Aucun changement , comme les autres jours de la semaine , du mois...Des années que rien d'extraordinaire n'est arrivé à South Park ou dans le monde, peut-être tout ce qui est arrivé dans son enfance ne fessaient partit que de son imagination . Rien qu'une illusion. En raisonnant ainsi , j'ai l'impression de ressembler à Stan quand il est dépressif. Un sourire nostalgique se dessinait sur les lèvres de Kyle , il se demandait où pouvait bien donc se trouver Stan mais aussi Kenny et Cartman. Non , aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour banal comme les autres , c'est la putain de fin du monde qui vient de commencer. 

**Partie 1 : Le commencement de la fin**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Par quoi commencer se demander Kyle en mordillant nerveusement son crayon . Il cherche les mots justes pour décrire tout ce qui s'est passé en une seule journée.

_Ce matin du 20 octobre 2018 tout paraissez normal , il n'y avait rien qui laisse présager une telle catastrophe , après tout ce n'était pas possible on n'était pas dans un jeu vidéo ou un film de série Z .Non ,les gens ne pouvaient pas soudainement muter ainsi .Ce n'est pas possible ! Et pourtant ce que j'ai vu ,l'impossible devenu une réalité .C'est certes arrivé plusieurs fois dans mon enfance et à South Park tout est possible mais là cela va trop loin, les gens se comportent comme des zombies mais ils ne semblent pas en être comme dans les films hollywoodiens._

_Mais là je m'égare , je vais essayer de décrire cette journée d'automne , le matin je me suis levé à 7 heures 30 du matin et après mettre préparer pour les cours de l'université (qui se trouve dans la ville d'à côté avec 1 heure de trajet en voiture pour s'y rendre). J'ai rejoint Stan ( un de mes amis) devant sa maison et on a pris sa voiture pour se rendre à l'université. Dehors il n'y avait pas un chat , ce calme si rassurant était vraiment le dernier de cette journée. Nous sommes arrivé à l'université Corny High à 9h05 .Le hall grouillait d'étudiants de tout âge , nous nous sommes dirigés vers Clyde et Bebe qui discutait devant la machine à café de la prochaine fête à venir . Une fête que tout le campus attendait avec impatience , moi y compris ._

**Crack!!**

Kyle s'arrêta d'écrire , un bruit étrange venait de retentir dehors. Est ce que ce sont eux? Ils sont déjà arrivée ici ? Merde ! pensa t'il , tout en rangeant ses feuilles dans son sac. Et il s'approcha de la fenêtre lentement puis regardant à travers les carreaux , il ne vit rien de suspect c'était vraiment calme. Il soupira de soulagement causé par cet instant de frayeur , car après tout ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre , pour le moment. Il regarda autour de lui, son abri pour la nuit , une petite pièce d'environ 20 m² se situant au troisième étage juste au-dessus de la bibliothèque universitaire , cette petite salle de recherche était composé d'un simple bureau en bois qui ce situé en temps normal devant les fenêtres au fond de la salle. Mais Kyle s'était servi de ce bureau comme une barricade contre eux qui se trouvent dehors , il espérait que cela tiendrait pour la nuit il avait vraiment besoin de repos , ce n'était pas une chose facile de combattre ces choses qui étaient ses anciens camarades. Il se tourna vers le bureau mis contre la lourde porte , avec comme seuls éléments de barricade une chaise en fer et une fine étagère .Au moins il n'y avait plus ces êtres qui tentaient de défoncer la porte , même il ne les entendait plus .Il reprit son sac et en ressortit ses feuilles accompagnées de son stylo , se demandant encore une fois si cela était vraiment utile de se remémorer cette journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture et désolé de l'attente j'ai du réécrire plusieurs fois certaine partie de ce passage.

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté :

_La fête devait se dérouler dans le manoir de Token qui se trouve non loin de l’université , cet événement avait pris une telle ampleur à cause d’un petit élément qui s’est fait connaître de tous ,pour pouvoir accéder à cette fête il fallait avoir reçu un billet spécial donner par Token en personne ou par un de ses serviteurs ._

**_Je vous invite Kyle Broflovski à cette fête de la Renaissance du genre humain , je vous prie de venir au manoir Token à partir de 7H du soir._ **

_**PS : D’anciens amis seront présents.** _

_Clyde nous racontaient que tous nos anciens amis d’école primaire en avaient reçus un , il le tenait de Token en personne qui lui en avait fait la confidence . Clyde en était surexcité quand il nous l’a dit , Bebe quant à elle a soupiré à cette nouvelle information peut-être ne souhaite-t-elle pas voir certaine personne , ce que je comprends . La conversation continuait sur cette fête et sur son nom étrange , de plus Stan ne semblait pas très motivé à y aller et Bebe le taquinait ._

_-Stan , tu n’es pas content de retrouver ton ancienne et chère ex-petite amie ?_

_-Arrête , avec cela ! Elle n’est plus ma petite amie et elle ne le reviendra plus ,JAMAIS ! Pas après tout ce qu’elle a fait . Et puis si tu veux aller à ce sujet qui est si sensible , tu le sais très bien que tu le regretteras après tout vous êtes meilleures amies._

_-Stop ! Nous ne sommes plus meilleures amies et nous ne pourrons plus jamais l’être pas après cette histoire , que j’essaie d’oublier ._

_-C’est toi qui as commencé en la mentionnant ._

_\- Je l’ai seulement sous-entendu pas mentionné , il y a une nuance ._

_\- Tu te fiches de moi , c’est la même chose merde !_

_-De toute manière vous allez vous remettre ensemble , encore une fois.Cela fait combien de fois déjà 10, 15 fois en quatre ans ?_

_-Ferme là , putain !_

_Tandis que je les regardais se disputer sur une histoire ancienne que je trouve personnellement sans grand intérêt et qu’ils devraient juste passer à autre chose , Clyde parlait dans le vide je crois à propos d’ alcools et de rondes poitrines .Stan et Bebe ont continué de se disputer pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes avant de se séparer en allant chacun dans une direction opposé , et dire qu’ils doivent se rejoindre dans la même classe._

_  
_

_Sortant de mon cour d’Histoire moderne au alentour de midi , j’envoyais des messages à mes amis (Stan , Kenny , Bebe et Clyde) pour savoir où on devait se rejoindre ._

_Kyle – Bon, où se rejoint-on aujourd’hui ?_

_Stan – Devant l’église , c’est pas trop loin pour toi Kenny ?_

_Kenny – Nope , ça ira ._

_Bebe – Ok , on se rejoint vers quelle heure ?_

_Kyle – Vers 1h_

_Clyde -Oh , mais j’ai faim moi_

_Bebe- C’est bon , tu as des réserves tu pourras survivre._

_Kenny - :-p_

_Arrivé devant l’église , après cependant avoir acheté dans une supérette de quoi manger et boire , je m’assois sur les marches du haut en attendant mes amis . Clyde fut le premier à arriver , suivis peu de temps après par Bebe et Stan se disputant toujours , de loin on pourrait les prendre pour un couple. Kenny fut le dernier arrivé , il se dirigea vers nous tranquillement sans se pressé plus que ça. Arrivé à notre hauteur il avait son sourire narquois aux lèvres , il portait son uniforme de police ._

_Après avoir discutaient pendant une dizaine de minutes sur nos cours et activité du matin tout en mangeant . Le sujet que tout le monde souhaité abordée c’était la fête qui aurait lieu ce soir , Kenny fut le premier à en parler ._

_-Dite , pour la fête qui a lieu ce soir vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange qu’on a besoin de ces cartons d’invitation ?_

_-Bah , c’est juste pour faire un certain style retro , lui répondit Clyde_

_-_ _Moi ce que je trouve curieux c'est le nom de cette fête « renaissance du genre humain » , vous ne trouvez pas cela chelou ? Questionna Bebe , tout le monde approuva que c'était vraiment bizarre d'avoir donné pareil titre à la fête , Clyde et Kenny essayèrent de faire des jeux de mots dessus , mais ils n'eurent pas le succès désiré . Déçus Kenny décida de changer de sujet de conversation .-Alors , à votre avis qui de nos anciens amis vont réellement se ramenait à cette étrange fête ?_

_\- Il y aura je pense tout le monde qui y viendra , car après tout cela fait comme une soirée de retrouvaille après ces quelques années de séparation , lui répondit Stan d'une voix morose._

_-Je pense que Stan a raison la plupart vont venir , peut-être qu'il en manquera deux ou trois personnes pour des raisons personnelles ou autre . Après avoir dit cela , le regrettant aussitôt ,car le regard Stan envoyait des éclairs à Bebe signe qu'elle devait se taire sur l'affaire Wendy. La tension était palpable entre les deux , ce fut Kenny qui brisa la glace._

_-Alors, vous allez vous embrasser ou non, dit il d'un air faussement ennuyé puis il se mit à imiter avec sa bouche le bruit d'un baiser._

_-NON ! Répondirent simultanément Bebe et Stan qui étaient rouges d'embarras et de colère envers lui, tandis que Clyde , Kenny et moi -même étions pliés de rire fassent à leur réaction._

_L'après-midi passa plutôt rapidement tandis qu'on discutait , rigoler et suivions Kenny dans son boulot , il est policier. Au final après avoir mangé quelque en cas, car Clyde ne pouvait ni se passer de goûter ni d'un repas complet nous nous sommes dirigées vers le manoir de Token , il devait être au alentour de 7 heures du soir , un détail à noter Kenny était toujours dans son uniforme pour pouvoir impressionner les filles lors de la soirée._

_Ce qui c'est déroulé durant « la fête de la renaissance du genre humain », me paraît flou et incomplet , je me souviens d'un petit peu le début , quand nous sommes arrivées au portail ,mais après plusieurs verres d'un alcool que je ne saurais nommé , c'est le vide complet en ce qui concerne les choses concrètes. Dans mon délire dû à l'alcool j'ai cru voir des monstres , des créatures non humaine , il y avait aussi une langue étrange qui ne ressemblait à rien que je connaisse . Et c'est ainsi que j'ai fuit jusqu'à la bibliothèque universitaire sans trop savoir comment j'y parviendrais et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à me barricader dans cette petite salle. Peut-être que je me rends compte maintenant en écrivant ces lignes que tout est un cauchemar dû à cette boisson et que peut-être ce qui me poursuivait n'était que des êtres humains normaux qui se demandaient ce que j'avais , alors ce n'est pas l'apocalypse et la_ ~~_chose_ ~~ _je veux dire la personne qui frappe à la porte n'est pas un ennemi . Mais pourtant tout semblais si réel , je ne sais pas si je me trompe , mais la solution se trouve derrière la porte , pas vraie ?_

__

Le salon était calme , Bebe n'entendait aucun son pas une âme qui vive, elle a essayé de se rappeler la soirée passée . Mais tout ce qu'elle est arrivée à se remémorer c'était le goût étrange de cet alcool qui était doux et amer à la fois , il avait dû lui faire sacrément tourner la tête. Elle se releva lentement mais sûrement du sol , elle mit sa main sur son front frissonnant au contact de sa bague froide sur son front , elle avait mal au crâne elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir trop bu , se disant encore une fois que c'était terminé qu'elle ne boirait plus jamais. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble du salon. Personne. Étrange , il y avait pourtant du monde hier soir, nota-t-elle en se relevant doucement et regardant où se trouvait son sac elle remarqua des traces de sang sur le tapis persan . Elle décida de voir où elles menaient , elles s'arrêtaient à l'embouchure d'une porte qui était légèrement ouverte , Bebe décida de jeté un coup d'oeil pour vérifier si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide , mais la scène qui se passait devant elle était indescriptible , trop de choses se passait en même temps elle vit des créatures qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des êtres humains , il y avait au sol les cadavres de Stan , de Tweek et de Wendy et se retrouvant au milieu d'eux droit comme un pic Token , il regardait les étranges créatures et semblait leurs parlait . Lentement sans faire un bruit Bebe s'éloigna de la porte, regagna le salon et passa par la fenêtre ouverte ne voulant pas tenté par la porte d'entré qui c'est si elle n'est pas fermée ou s'il n'y a pas une alarme ou une de ces créatures . Après avoir sauté dans le jardin , heureuse que le salon se trouve au rez-de-chaussé elle jeta un coup d’œil derrière elle pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait . Rassuré de ne voir personne elle se dirigea vers la grille principale , mais apercevant un domestique elle se cacha derrière un arbre , attendant qu'il passe , après tout elle ne savait pas s'il était un ennemi ou un allié . Quand la voie fut libre elle remarqua que le portail était ouvert , elle jeta une pierre dans l'ouverture , en cas où ce fut piégé, heureusement rien ne se passa elle put le traversé sans crainte . S'échappant de ce manoir de fous , elle courra en direction de l'université, car dans la foule d'étudiant elle serait plus dure à trouver .

Voyant Kyle au loin en train de courir dans le terrain universitaire elle se demandait pourquoi ,fuyait-il comme elle la folie des gens du manoir. Alors qu'elle se posait ses questions peu à peu autour d'elle sa vision se troublait , elle ressentait des maux de tête de plus en plus fort . Elle avait du mal à courir , peu à peu sa course se transformait en marche . Ses genoux tombant au sol et sa main s'appuya sur un arbre tandis qu'elle regardait dans la direction du bâtiment où Kyle venait d'entrer.

Saisissant ses esprits après s'être giflé les joues violemment au bout de plusieurs minutes, le monde qui l'entourait devenait soudain plus clair, l'horreur et la peur s'imprimer sur son beau et jeune visage encore une fois. Autour d'elle des corps, une dizaine peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de compter pour en être sur ni de vérifier s'ils étaient réellement mort ou proche de le devenir.

Elle se releva en vitesse horrifié parce qu'elle venait de voir, elle réprima un petit cri de surprise quand un des supposé macchabée se releva, elle a pris ses jambes à son coup et sans perdre une seconde elle partait dans la direction du bâtiment où Kyle venait d'entrer, en traversant le dit bâtiment elle se rendit soudainement compte du silence qui y régnait , il n'y avait personne et se dirigeant plus profondément dans la Bibliothèque , elle s'arrêta regardant entre les rayons de livres s'il y avait quelqu'un, elle ne put pas savoir distinctement, car la bibliothèque était seulement éclairée par la lumière du matin.

THUMB !

Bebe sursauta au bruit provenu d'en haut, est-ce que c'était Kyle qui s‘était réfugié dans une des salles en haut. Elle monta les marches prudemment , elle voulait faire le moins de bruit possible parce que si ça se trouve ce n'est pas Kyle qui se trouve là . Elle essaya de rejeter ses pensées négatives tout en arrivant en haut de l'escalier , elle se dirigea vers la première porte sans un bruit elle saisit la poignée en tremblant , elle la tourna légèrement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce peu meublé . Personne à première vu, Bebe murmura: Kyle . Est-ce que tu es là ? N'osant pas lever plus haut la voix, Bebe referma la porte. Elle le fit aux huit autres portes et arrivant à l'avant dernière porte, elle essaya de faire tourner la poignée, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas . Un relent d'espoir la traversa pensant que Kyle s'était enfermé dans cette pièce, elle essaya de l'appeler de vive voix, elle lui envoya même des messages grâce à son portable, mais rien n'y fit , la porte demeura close . Fatigué par l'attente elle frappa doucement à la porte .

Bebe en avait marre de frapper à la porte cela fessait au moins dix minutes qu'elle essayait de le joindre elle avait même vérifié la dernière porte en cas où qu'elle s'était trompée, mais cela n'eut aucun résultat positif, alors elle a essayé de l'ouvrir de plusieurs façons , mais sans résultat il s'était putain bien barricader à l'intérieur, elle s'apprêtait à abandonner quand soudain des bruits se fessaient entendre au bas de l'escalier. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et se pencha légèrement et ce qu'elle vue lui glaça le sang elle croyait encore se trouver dans le cauchemar dû à cette foutue drogue présente dans son verre . Elle revient vers la porte de la pièce où s'était enfermé Kyle, elle tambourinait la porte tout en criant son nom . Elle avait peur, tellement peur, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite, elle pensait que c'était la fin lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au même palier qu'elle. Ses jambes tombèrent sur le sol , ses yeux s'emburent de larmes, elle n'avait plus aucune force à résister . Mais alors qu'elle était au plus bas la porte s'ouvrit sentant une main saisit son bras et l'entraîner à l'intérieur avec force . La porte se referma après elle. Kyle la regarda l'air paniqué, elle ne prononça pas un mot, choqué d'être encore vivante . Elle entendit Kyle dire :

Bebe ! Il faut que tu te ressaisis , tout de suite !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu , à bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres ( une version anglaise sera publié la semaine prochaine , le temps de faire la traduction)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de l'attente , mais avec la rentré en fac , je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire , de plus j'étais bloquer à certains passage.  
> Mais sinon bonne lecture .

Kenny ne ressentait plus qu'une soif et une faim immense qu'il se trouvait incapable à ignorer, elle le dévorait intérieurement . Il sentait son âme être aspirer dans une noirceur absolu et inévitable petit à petit alors qu'il cherchait ses proies. Il en vit une grande et forte elle était si pleine de vie elle lui paraissait si juteuse qu' il s'en approcha rapidement en ne produisant qu'un son grotesque.

-Raaaw !

L'homme se retourna rapidement en entendant ce cri, il paraissait surpris par la personne de Kenny, enfin plutôt ce qu'il en était devenu. Il fixa Kenny droit dans les yeux et tout en dirigeant le viseur de son pistolet vers la tête de sa cible il tira sans ciller un cil. La tête de Kenny explosa en morceaux, le reste du corps tomba au sol lourdement . Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le cadavre de Kenny et murmura quelques mots :

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on se retrouverait ainsi, vieux pote .Tsh … abruti !

Une dizaine de rats se ruèrent sur le pauvre corps de Kenny et le recouvrir entièrement et après quelques instants il se releva ressusciter et cria :

-Putain ! Cela fait un mal de chien !

Le jeune homme le regarda incrédule avant de diriger une fois encore le canon de son arme vers la tête du ressuscité, le froid de l'arme fit lever les yeux de Kenny vers son opposant.

-Cartman ! s'écria Kenny.

-Alors, tu t'amuses à jouer à jésus, hein ?

-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas Jésus et c'est ça ta seule réaction sur ce qui vient de se produire devant toi.

-Tu sais, j'ai vu tellement de choses incroyables ces dernières années que cela ne me choque plus. De plus, je croyais que c'était ton déguisement pour cette stupide fête.

\- Eh ! Mon déguisement était plus élaboré que d'être un zombie ou un quelconque revenant, j'étais figure-toi un policier sexy, répondit Kenny d'un ton enjoué tout en se relevant du sol péniblement.

-Oui, c'est ça, lui rétorqua Cartman en roulant des yeux.

Le calme était revenu entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se regardaient droits dans les yeux , Kenny ne savait pas encore à quel point la situation qui touchait l'humanité tout entière était dans une position impossible, du jamais vu. Et Cartman se demandait aussi ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux étaient un rêve ou non. Après tout Kenny s'était pris une balle de son flingue en pleine tête et ils étaient là à discuter comme deux bonnes femmes, il se demande s'il avait ingurgité une assez grande quantité de drogue qui lui faisait voir les morts. Il devrait vraiment vérifier cela. Depuis hier soir rien ne va plus, il regrettait amèrement d'être allé à cette fête idiote.

Au même moment, Kenny essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé et comment il était mort pour devenir un zombie , il ne se souvenait pas d'une mort atroce et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne passait pas par la case de l'enfer pour revenir sur terre . « Cela étant le plus étrange , de plus Cartman se souvient de moi mort et de ma résurrection en direct . Que se passe-t-il? C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive » .

Quelques instants plus tard les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à marcher silencieusement sur la route, Cartman restant sur ses gardes ne voulant pas être surpris par un autre mort-vivant , on ne sait jamais. Tout était calme autour d’eux , pas un son comme s’ils étaient les derniers êtres vivants sur terre à respirer, les rues étaient désertes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la petite salle au-dessus de la bibliothèque Bebe et Kyle finissait de se barricader, ils se regardèrent incrédules de ce qui venait de se passer, la joie et le soulagement pouvaient se lire sur leur visage . Après plusieurs secondes de silence Bebe fut la première à prendre la parole.

-Oh … Mon... Dieu. Kyle on est vivant.

Il lui répondit que oui ils étaient bel et bien vivants ici sur terre, il n'arriva pas à réprimer un sourire tandis qu'il observait Bebe, elle avait ses cheveux blonds en pagaille et tout ébouriffé , il y avait même une feuille dedans, pour ce qui était de son visage Kyle la trouva toujours aussi belle que la veille elle avait certes un teint blafard, mais qui était en total contraste avec ses yeux gris brillant de lucidité.

-C'est complètement fou ce qui se passe dehors, n'est-ce pas ? On est dans un cauchemar, on n'est pas réellement réveillé...on va bientôt se réveiller, pas vrai ?

-J… Je l'ignore après tout on ne peut pas prouver d'être dans la réalité, mais si on sait qu'on existe et qu'on a conscience d'exister alors même si on est dans une illusion ou dans un monde contrôlé par un malin génie …

-Attends une minute Kyle, ne me fais pas un cours de philo ou quelque chose du même niveau parce que là tu vas me perdre plus que je le suis déjà .

-Euh … j'essayai de te dire que cela n'importait pas que nous soyons dans un monde cauchemardesque , car tant que nous savons que nous existons on pourra se briser des chaînes de cette folie et on ne tombera pas dans la folie.

-Tu en es sûr? Murmura-t-elle le regardant avec ses yeux remplis d'espoir. Il affirma de la tête. Un mince sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Bebe , mais hélas ne dura pas, les choses dehors grognaient contre le bois de la porte, faisant ainsi retomber dans le cauchemar Bebe et Kyle.

De longue minute se passait , où les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient les gémissements des monstres dehors et les pauvres cœurs de Bebe et Kyle , battant à un rythme d'enfer .Si fort et puissant étaient les grognements que Bebe s'évanouit, Kyle eu juste le temps de la capturé avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Il la regardait elle était livide , blanche comme un linge , il la posa doucement sur le tapis , et pris son pouls pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore de ce monde.

Bebe sombra dans un sommeil profond. Tout était si sombre , si obscure elle n'y voyait rien. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante ce qui renforça sont mal-être , elle s'étouffait dans cette noirceur .Elle sentit des mains qui la saisissaient par derrière , si froide , si puissante qui l'entrainait encore plus profondément dans la noirceur , elle se sentait dévoré par celle-ci. 

Se réveillant en sursaut Bebe regardait autour d'elle , Kyle était toujours penché au dessus d'elle , le regard inquiet. Elle se détendit et tomba sur le tapis.

-Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'ai vu là-bas , fut la seul chose que put murmurer Bebe .

-C'est-à-dire Bebe ? Dit Kyle en lui serrant la main.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu vas accepter ce que je m'apprête à dire... Mais je crois avec certitude avoir vu les cadavres de Stan, Wendy et Tweek ! Bebe éclata en sanglots après ses paroles

-Quoi ?! Où ça ? Dans ton cauchemar?

-Non , après la soirée ce matin même . Et ce n'est pas tout, il y...avait Token au milieu d'eux il parlait avec des créatures non humaines et dans une langue qui m'est totalement inconnue.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, dit Kyle en l'enlaçant, je ne vois pas Token faire un rituel satanique ou quelque chose du même genre, c'est peut-être après coup qu'une immense blague.

-Une blague, non ! Cela ne serait pas trop extrême pour une plaisanterie. Ce n'est en rien drôle de nous droguer et de nous faire croire que c'est la fin du monde et de faire passer nos amis pour mort. Bebe tira à plusieurs reprises sur ses longs et fins cheveux, elle lui faisait penser à Tweek quand il paniquait et avait une crise d'angoisse.

-On va essayer de les appeler pour savoir s'ils vont bien d'accord, la rassura Kyle tout en ajoutant

-Tu les as peut-être confondu avec d'autre personnes où tu as été victime d'une illusion dû à la drogue qui était présente dans nos boissons. 

Malgré après avoir entendu cette parole rassurante Bebe n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle appuya sa tête contre le torse de Kyle et laissa couler ses larmes, il lui caressa doucement le dos pour la rassurer un peu plus , lui faire sentir une présence, lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule au monde. Kyle récupère dans son sac son téléphone portable , en l'allumant il remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus que 25 pourcent de batterie « cela devrait être suffisant », il regarda dans ses messages il y en avait une dizaine de ses mères, quelques-uns d'Ike et de Stan , tous disaient la même chose "où es-tu Kyle ? Tu vas bien ? Que se passe-t-il dehors ?" , il répondit qu'il allait bien pour le moment et qu'il se trouvait en sécurité , qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dehors , et enfin qu'il espérait qu'ils allaient bien et se trouvaient en sécurité. Après avoir envoyé ses messages il brancha son portable a une prise de la pièce et proposa à Bebe de discuter un peu, elle lui répondit que non que cela irait pour elle et qu'il devait se reposer , qu'elle veillerait à ce qu'aucun monstre n'entre à l'intérieur. Kyle hésita avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormit pendant deux heures. À son réveille il vit Bebe assise devant lui , face à la barricade , immobile , il poussa un léger gémissement en se levant , Bebe sursauta et retourna sa tête en direction de Kyle .

-Tu t'es réveillé .

-Oui . J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps?

-Deux heures , lui répondit Bebe en regardant son portable.

-D'accord . Est-ce qu'il y a eu des bruits derrière la porte ? Demanda Kyle d'une voix hésitante .-Non , lui répondit fermement Bebe.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement à cette réponse et s'assit à côté de Bebe.

-Dis-moi ,tu comptais rester combien de temps ?Posa soudainement Bebe .

-Jusqu'à cette aprèm et voir comment la situation se déroule dehors .

Un silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens .

\- Par où pouvons-nous passer ? Par la fenêtre ou par la porte ? Bebe demanda.

-Ne sommes nous pas au troisième étage ?

-Hein?! Non pas du tout plutôt le deuxième, la drogue te fait un sacré effet, tu ne perds pas la boule, au moins .

-Non, répondit Kyle froidement alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre. L'ouvrant ils regardèrent en même temps dehors , mais ils trouvèrent le mur trop lisse c'était impossible de passer par ce chemin, ils ne leur restent que par la porte d'où ils venaient tout en espérant qu'ils ne restent pas une de ces créatures dehors. Bebe remarqua que rien ne pouvait servir comme arme de défense dans la pièce, cela la stresser énormément d'y aller sans aucun moyen de défense. Et pourtant malgré toutes les tentatives de Kyle pour la rassurer, elle avait toujours les mains qui tremblaient de peur. Alors, quand Kyle commença à défaire leur barricade, leur seule protection face à ses créatures dehors, elle ne put pas s'empêchait de ressentir une immense peur face à ce qui allait arriver .

La barricade n'existait plus .

Les deux jeunes hommes discutaient en marchant , ils prévoyaient où aller et il fut ainsi décidé d'aller à l'appartement de Kenny pour prendre non seulement les clefs de sa voiture ,mais aussi sa sœur Karen , la ville, selon Cartman n'était pas un lieu sûr, surtout la nuit , il prédisait que quelque chose de mauvais allers arriver, car après tout, une ville qui comptait plus de 15 mille habitants ne pouvaient pas en faire disparaître une partie de ses occupants . Cartman était sûr que quelque chose de mauvais risquaient de se produire durant la nuit, car après tout, la nuit dernière il avait échappé à peu à des créatures à forme humaine en sortant de la fête de Token , où quasiment tout le monde était assoupi sur le sol ou en train de purger leurs excès de boisson, il avait vu partir Tweek et Craig qui étaient assez amochés, mais sans étonnement c'était Tweek qui soutenait Craig. Il se demandait si c'est deux là étaient encore vivants ou s'ils avaient eu le malheur de croiser une de ces créatures. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se soucier de la vie des autres aurait sans doute dit ses anciens amis et connaissances ,mais voilà lui Eric Cartman se souciait à présent de la vie de ses amis, Craig l'avait après tout suivi dans les commando marine , ils avaient dû vivre des épreuves épouvantables et dures. Ils ne s'étaient pas engagés tous les deux pour les mêmes raisons, mais se sont retrouvés dans la même unité...

Kenny interrompit le cours des pensées de Cartman :

\- Tiens tu ne te plains pas qu'on y aille à pied Cartman ?

\- Nope ! j'ai maintenant l'habitude de marcher sûr de longue distance.

\- Eh bé ! Ils nous l'ont changé notre Cartman , tu n'es plus ce petit gros feignant et pleurnicheur. Mais tu dois encore être diabolique, pas vraie? Répondit Kenny avec un grand sourire.

-Ferme là Kenny ! Après avoir dit cela, Cartman accéléra son rythme de marche, tandis qu'il tournait à droite il remarqua que la ville était bien silencieuse comparait à hier soir, à vrai dire il n'avait croisé que Kenny pour ce matin et pourtant rien de ce qui c'était passé hier soir se resentait dans la ville , tout était si propre et se trouvait à sa place comme si le temps c'était arrêté ou qu'un dieu avait décidé de nettoyer la ville de toutes ses impuretés.

Kenny observait Cartman , « qu'a bien pu faire Cartman , pendant ces quelques années passé ? » . Il ressentait une certaine angoisse pas à propos de Cartman qu'il connaissait bien et savait qu'il s'en sortirait d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais bien à propos de Karen sa petite sœur chérie , qui vivait dans son appartement , il espérait qu'elle serait encore vivante et en bonne santé quand ils arriveront, à l'abri dans son appartement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur être erroné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, il devrait avoir un chapitre par mois en français et tout les deux mois en anglais (en fonction du temps que j'ai).


	4. Un réveil brutal à la réalité

Dans une usine désaffectée , trois jeunes adultes étaient étalés sur le sol, décuvant de la soirée de la veille , deux hommes et une femme . La jeune femme se leva en première regardant autour d'elle surprise de là où elle se trouvait , de vieux murs jaunâtre l'entourait , une odeur de moisi et de vomi était présente dans l'air.

-Putain ! Cria-t-elle tout en enlevant la poussière présente sur ses vêtements .

-Tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse , j'essaie de décuver là , lui répondit un des deux jeunes hommes tandis que son camarade ne fit acte de sa présence que par un simple gémissement. La jeune femme se retourna et les regarda , ne cachant pas son étonnement en se rendant compte de qui s'était .

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous deux ?

-Ah ton avis , on chasse les leprechauns. Lui répondit Stan las las, tout en regardant Clyde qui était plié de rire. Cela énerva la jeune femme , son regard jeté des éclairs aux deux jeunes hommes encore étendu sur le sol.

\- De toutes les possibilités de me retrouver dans une telle situation merdiques c'est bien entendu avec cet idiot de Stan avec qui je dois y faire face .

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Wendy. Lui rétorqua l'intéressé en question tandis qu'il se mettait sur ses coudes et la regardait .

-Je suis aussi là , se plaignait Clyde.

Une dispute éclata entre Wendy et Stan au sujet de leur ancienne relation, sur le fait que Wendy l'avait trompé alors qu'ils étaient encore en couple , de toutes les haines qu'ils se vouaient , toutes ses tensions profondes , ils en étaient presque arrivés au point de se battre physiquement quand finalement Clyde réussit à les séparé , avec une assez grande difficulté .

\- Laisse-moi , donner une leçon à cette connasse , cria énervé Stan contre Clyde qui était au bord des larmes.

-C'est ça je t'attends , enfoiré .

-Les gars arrêtés cette dispute inutile , on a plus urgent à faire comme sortir de cette usine sans que vous finissiez à l'hôpital tous les deux . Ne pouvez-vous pas juste vous ignorer comme ferait des adultes responsables.

-Non ! Répondirent en chœur Wendy et Stan . Ce qui fit soupirer Clyde , il ne savait plus quoi faire avec ses deux là , peut être valait il mieux les laisser s’entre-tuer , il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour améliorer leur relation . S' ils ne s'étaient pas trompés mutuellement, s'ils avaient discuté au lieu de se jeter des piques et se venger toutes les deux minutes , il n'en serait pas là à servir d'arbitre entre ces deux idiots. Après tout , qu'il soit là ou non ils vont s'engueuler pendant encore une heure ou deux avant de se séparer , alors pourquoi rester , Clyde se demandait réellement si cela en valait la peine , il soupira avant de partir en avant, brisant par ce simple mouvement la barrière qui séparait les deux combattants. Les deux personnes en question ne firent aucun commentaire sur le départ de Clyde , tellement que leur regard remplis de haine était dirigé l'un sur l'autre.

Un grincement strident marqua l'ouverture d'une des portes de l'usine par Clyde , un rayon de lumière éclaira un instant l'obscurité brillante qui grandissait autour de Wendy et Stan , avançant lentement dévorant lentement la lumière. La porte se referma lentement plongeant à nouveaux Stan et Wendy dans les ténèbres environnant et ceux de leur cœurs. Alors que les rayons du soleil de midi , étaient chauds mais c'était une chaleur revivifiante pour Clyde , tandis qu'il s'avançait au loin de cette usine et de ses ténèbres , de ce passé et de ses remords , il avançait vers le futur , vers cette chaleur , vers la vie.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche , Kenny et Cartman étaient enfin arrivés à l'appartement de Kenny , ils n'avaient croisé personne sur leur chemin , ce qui était étrange il devait être au alentour de 11 heures , la ville d'habitude grouillé de monde, mais là pas une âme . Ainsi les deux jeunes hommes ressentaient comme une pression et une inquiétude grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du bâtiment. Un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étage , au mur décrépis et avec une tendance à tourner à la couleur jaunâtre , se situant dans un quartier mal famé , pas le pire de la ville, mais pas un des meilleurs pour autant . Cependant il avait pour avantage de fournir un toit pour pas cher et pour une personne qui n'a jamais vécu dans le luxe tel que Kenny , cela ne le changeait pas trop de son enfance , il en avait déjà l'habitude.C'était même une évolution comparait a chez ses parents où leur maison ne pouvait pas se fermer et avait plusieurs fuites , dans le toit notamment , permettant ainsi à l'humidité et aux moisissures de se développer, pas le meilleur endroit pour grandir , c'est une des raisons pour laquelle Kenny est parti en prenant avec lui sa petite sœur Karen , tandis que son frère aîné , Kevin, était déjà parti de la maison et c'était trouvé un travail dans une autre ville . Leur parent avait bien protesté au début puis quand ils ont remarqué que cela leur faisait des économies et donc plus d'argent à dépenser dans l'alcool et la drogue , ils ne les ont plus empêchés de partir , cependant ils prennent de temps en temps de leur nouvelle quand ils ne sont pas ivres.

Dans l’immeuble il n‘y avait aucun son , pas un rat , pas un junkie , L'appartement de Kenny était dans un bordel absolu , rien n'était rangé tout traîné sur le sol. On ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans butter dans quelque chose.  
Mais malgré tout ce désordre , Kenny arrivait à s'y retrouver et il traversa ce bordel très rapidement.  
-Karen ! KAREN! Kenny cria de plus en plus fort le nom de sa chère sœur , au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait son appartement.

Mais personne ne répondit à son appel . La panique le saisit de plein fouet, il cherchait partout dans son appartement. Ouvrant toutes les portes des pièces ,des placards et regardant sous les meubles. Fouillant de fond en comble son appartement. Tandis que Cartman était resté sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée , attendant que son ami est terminé dans ses recherches. Il le regardait cédé à la panique.

Le constat était là il ne restait pas une trace Karen .Rien ne pouvait leur permettre de savoir où elle était passée.

Kenny ne savait plus quoi faire il regardait désespérément Cartman , espérant peut être une aide de ce dernier ou un conseil avisé. Cartman soupira , baissa les yeux et se mit à réfléchir à ce problème , où avait-elle bien pu passer ? Serait-elle encore au lycée ? Que devaient-ils faire ?

-As-tu regardé ton portable , elle t’a peut-être laissé un message ?

-Non , à vraie dire , je l’ais paumé quelque part quand j’étais dans cet état de mort-vivant , je m’en suis rendu compte en cherchant mes clés tout à l’heure. Et Karen , elle a cassé le sien il y a une semaine ou deux , il est tombé dans une bouche d’égout.

\- Er , ok . Et si on allait voir à son lycée, elle s'y trouve peut-être?

-Oui, on ne perd rien à y aller. Allons-y maintenant! Dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Attends ! Cartman le retient , il avait un mauvais pressentiment , sur tout le chemin il l'a eu , il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller directement sans s'être renseigné sur les derniers événements.

-Tu ne trouves pas que la ville était extrêmement silencieuse ce matin ?

-On n'a pas une minute à perdre , Karen et peut-être en danger à l'heure qu'il est.

-On vérifie d'abord sur internet s'il ne sait pas passer quelque chose dans la nuit ou durant la mâtiné , d'accord. Tenta de raisonner Cartman , qui savait que quelque chose c'était passé, mais qui ne voulait pas accentuer l'état de panique chez son ami. Celui-ci râla un peu , mais obéit quand même , il repartit à l'intérieur de son appartement et alluma son ordinateur portable.

La porte d'entrée fut fermé par Cartman , le bruit de celle-ci fit retourner Kenny en direction de Cartman puis son regard se reposa devant son ordinateur portable noir , qui prenait tout son temps à se mettre en marche , enfin l'écran de déverrouillage apparut et Kenny put mettre son mot de passe ( KarenIsTheBest). Les pas de Cartman se rapprochèrent , il le sentit passer derrière lui s'arrêtant une seconde , pour finalement se diriger près de la télévision et allumé celle-ci grâce à la télécommande qui se trouvait sur son vieux canapé déchiré sur plusieurs coussins.

« Pas de connexion wifi » été écrit sur le navigateur de Kenny , celui-ci se retient de hurler sa frustration, il tenta en vain d'essayer de capter le wifi , se promenant avec son ordinateur à bout de bras pour tenter d'avoir du réseau. Il ne réussit qu'à s'emmêler les pas et de tomber au sol , l'ordinateur portable toujours dans ses mains. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Cartman se retourna et le regarda avec un air de complète lassitude sur son visage

.-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques , espèce d'abruti.

-Rien , j’essayais juste d'avoir du wifi , mon ordi ne capte rien .

-Vu l'état de ton ordi cela ne m'étonne pas . On dirait qu'il est tombé de trois étages.

-Eh ! Il est certes vieux, mais il marche encore , et puis-je trouve que son état est encore convenable .

-Convenable, hein ?! Tu sais que ton ordi est en train de fumer , là.

-Q..Quoi… , Kenny regarda en direction de son ordinateur et remarqua qu'effectivement une fumée grisâtre en sortait , cela était sans doute du, au choc de sa chute , pourtant il n'avait pas percuté le sol , Kenny trouvait cela étrange, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus longtemps dessus , ce fichu ordinateur était-en train de s’autodétruire , l'écran venait de s'éteindre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes la fumée s'arrêta , Kenny du poser son ordinateur sur son bureau , puis il s'installa à côté de Cartman sur le canapé.

Sur la télévision , un message était diffusé en boucle :

**La renaissance du genre humain à commencer , ceux qui ne sont pas prêts n'existerons plus , tous ceux qui ne coopérons pas seront tués. Une chasse aux hommes imparfait à commencer . TUER AUTANT QUE POSSIBLE. Vous serez récompensé pour le nombre de tête que vous rapportez sur la place central , au pied de la statue du maire.**

**Voici la liste des hommes imparfait à éliminer :**

**\- Kyle Brovlosky**

**-Ike Brovlosky**

**-Eric Cartman**

**\- Bebe Stevens**

**\- Karen McCormick**

… **.**

**La récompense : une immortalité et une jeunesse éternelle**

**Bonne chasse .**

  
  


-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Cria Kenny en regardant encore l'écran puis il se tourna vers Cartman , qui restait impassible face à ce message.

-J'en sais rien , mec , il faut qu'on aille chercher ta petite soeur, il y a toujours des idiots qui vont tenter de gagner cette immortalité.

-Il faut qu'on évite d'aller sur la place central , on ne sait jamais s'ils n'ont pas collé des affiches avec nos tronches dessus.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'appartement , redescendent les escaliers , pour enfin sortir de l'immeuble.

Retraverser la ville pour aller au lycée où se trouvait la petite sœur de Kenny , en faisant attention à tout individu présent dans les rues et pouvant être un ennemi potentiel , était épuisant mentalement et physiquement. Ils croisèrent quelque personne , les évitant en se cachant derrière des poubelles ou encore dans des ruelles. Ils atteignirent enfin le lycée , pénétrant dans le hall , qu'ils trouvèrent bien silencieux , Kenny regarda sa montre et fit remarquait à Cartman qu'il était midi et demi et que les élèves étaient sans doute à la cafétéria en train de prendre leur déjeuner. Cela ne convaincu pas totalement Cartman , qui trouvait ce silence étrange et très perturbant dans ce hall qu'est d'habitude un point de rassemblement des lycéens et puis personne n'est venu voir ce que faisait deux adultes dans un lycée . Cela ne réjouissait pas du tout Cartman , qui sentant un danger rangea son pistolet dans son étui qui se trouvait sur sa ceinture et pris son poignard , qu'il avait reçut quand il était commando marine , une lame faisant 17,5 cm et extrêmement tranchante , cela devrait suffire , il allait utiliser ses munitions qu'en cas de danger extrême , il ne voulait pas donner leur position .

Arrivé devant les portes de la cafétéria , une odeur pestilentielle s’en dégagé , mêlée à une odeur de poudre et de sang frais … une odeur de mort , de massacre. C’est en tremblant que Kenny ouvrit les portes , et ce qui se passait droit devant eux , était un cauchemar devenu réel .

Une centaine de cadavres d'élèves , il ne restait que des morceaux pour certains d'entre eux . Il avait été surpris pendant qu'ils mangeaient ou s'apprêtaient à le faire.

Cartman s'en approcha d'un , et il constatait que le sang est encore frais , il ne devait pas avoir été tué depuis longtemps, cela signifiait que le tueur est encore présent dans l'établissement.

Kenny était choqué et inquiet , il passa à côté des macchabées cherchant le visage si familier de sa sœur chérie , il ne le trouva pas . Un relent d'espoir le parcouru. Qui fut vite brisé lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups de feu à l'étage et des cris.

  
Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent en courant vers la porte de la cafétéria , la traversèrent et en atteignant le hall ils prirent les escaliers . Arrivée au premier étage ,Cartman prépara son arme à feu ,et Kenny pris son arme de service. Il y avait deux couloirs donc deux directions , ils n'avaient aucune idée de la position du tueur ou s'il y en avait plusieurs .Ils n'eurent pas besoin de ce décider qu'un nouveau coup de feu retenti suivi d'un cri strident , venant de la gauche .Ils se mirent à avancer dans cette direction , Kenny aurait bien voulu courir pour aider les personnes le plus vite possible , mais Cartman le retient et mettant un doigt devant sa bouche il lui signifia de se taire .  
Être le plus discret que possible pour surprendre ses ennemis , et les éliminer tout aussi discrètement, Cartman voulait éviter une concentration d'ennemis dans une même zone , alors qu'il ne savait rien sur eux , sur leur type d'arme , sur le nombre d'otages .Avançant rapidement , ils regardèrent dans les salles de classe , personne .  
Dans une salle de chimie , Kenny remarqua qu'au centre de la pièce se trouvait un jeune homme qui portait un survêtement de sport rouge avec des taches blanches et rose , dont le dos était complètement blanc , il s'apprêtait à tirer avec une kalachnikov sur quelqu'un . Kenny ouvrit la porte brusquement, provoquant un effet de surprise sur le tireur et avant que celui-ci ne puissent pas répliqué par un tir , la jeune fille au sol le fit tomber et lui pris l'arme , ce qui laissa le temps aux deux adultes de rentrer dans la pièce et d'immobiliser au sol l'individu. Les bras bloqués dans le dos , le tireur ne pouvait rien faire , Cartman lui posa plusieurs questions, mais tout ce qu'il put obtenir comme réponse était juste des gémissements , puis plus rien . Au même moment , Kenny regardait les blessures de la jeune fille , une balle dans la jambe, accompagné par plusieurs coupures sur ses jambes et sur son bras gauche.  
  
\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Aurore.

\- Tu es étrangère ?

\- Oui , mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici , il n'est pas venu seul. Celui que vous tenez ne vous dira rien.

\- Et pourquoi , donc ? Demanda Cartman , qui maintenait toujours le tireur.

\- Il n'a plus de langue , lui répondit Astrid en se servant de sa chaussette pour empêcher sa plaie de s'ouvrir plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes surpris , regardèrent en direction de la bouche de l'intéressé, qui l'avait refermé, Cartman a cela saisit la kalachnikov et donna un violent coup de crosse dans la mâchoire de son prisonnier, ce dernier émit un gémissement de douleur entrouvrant par la même occasion sa bouche , Kenny et Cartman purent constater qu'effectivement il ne possédait plus de langue.

Cet homme n’était plus utile , de plus il représentait encore un danger , il fallait mieux le régler maintenant. Sans une seconde d’hésitation , Cartman pris son couteau et trancha la gorge de son prisonnier , au bout d’une minute , tout son sang se fut vidé sur le sol , il n’était plus de ce monde.

Pour la première fois , Cartman ce retourna en direction de la jeune fille qu’ils avaient sauvé , elle possédait une longue chevelure dorée , une peau porcelaine , un visage fin , un petit nez , des lèvres légèrement rosée , et des yeux argentée qui ne montrait aucune peur , il avait l’impression d’avoir en face de lui une petite poupée en porcelaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient complètement subjugués par la beauté de la petite Aurore , elle leur paraissait si pur .Ce fut elle qui les poussa hors de la salle et les guida au travers du couloir où l'obscurité avait pris le dessus , elle devenait alors un rayon de soleil dans ce monde de ténèbres , illuminant leur chemin. Arrivé devant une salle de classe , elle s'arrêta , Kenny et Cartman la regardèrent ouvrir la porte et comme si un charme venait de se briser , ils se demandèrent comment sont-ils arrivés là , et lorsqu'ils voulurent demandé à la jeune fille, Aurore avait déjà pénétré dans la pièce qui était complètement obscure . Ses pas se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle , ou dans la pénombre Cartman a pu distinguer trois formes , potentiellement humaine , il décida de faire un pas dans la pièce et commença à s'approcher d'Aurore , qui s'était agenouillé devant les formes et semblait leur mettre quelque chose … un collier.

Près de la porte , Kenny se demandé ce que faisait Cartman et la jeune fille , il hésitait à rentrer dans la salle , de peur que ce ne fut un piège , pour les tuer tous les deux .

Les trois formes , se mirent à bouger tout doucement , cela suffit à faire sursauté Cartman qui porta sa main près de son pistolet , mais son action fut stoppée par la main d’Aurore , il ressentit comme une légère brûlure au contact de la main de la jeune fille sur son bras . Elle tourna un petit peu sa tête , dans sa direction , il put lire dans son regard qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre , qu’elle savait ce qu’elle faisait , même la chaleur de sa main se voulait rassurante .

Une matière noire commença à s'écoulait de sur les corps des trois adolescents , elle partait se réfugiait dans les coins sombres de la pièce . Délivrant les trois adolescents de leur prison , Cartman pu distinguer leur visage et surpris de les reconnaître , c'était Ike , Karen et Tricia , qui étaient là comme endormis sur le sol . Il ne put prononcé un son tellement il était choqué , il s'approcha un peu plus des corps et en touchant avec sa main leur front , un par un , pour vérifier leur température corporelle et s'ils étaient encore vivants . Leurs corps était quasiment gelé , la vie avait commencé à les quitter , il fallait les sortir de là le plus vite possible . Ce fut à ce moment-là que Cartman se rendit compte que la salle devenait de plus en plus froide , il ne pouvait pas laisser ses adolescents là , il se décida alors de les sortir de là , il fit signe à Aurore qui ne semblait n'attendre qu'un signe pour bouger. Soulevant les corps de Ike et de Tricia , Cartman se dirigea vers la porte , tandis qu'Aurore le suivait en portant Karen , qui était la plus légère du trio. En les voyant arrivé avec ces corps , Kenny s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser passer. À la vu du corps de Karen , il se précipita près d'elle à l'instant où Aurore franchit le seuil de la porte , aidant celle-ci à soutenir le corps de sa petite sœur .

Touchant la joue de Karen , Kenny se rendit compte avec un certain effroi qu'elle était extrêmement froide , il décida de mettre sa veste autour des épaules de sa petite sœur , lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras , la serrant contre son cœur . Il essayait de la réchauffer du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur le moment , alors que Cartman portait encore les deux autres adolescents ne se préoccupant guère pour le moment de leur état , il savait qu'il valait mieux sortir d'ici le plus vite possible , il ne pouvait pas perdre leur temps à attendre qu'ils reprennent leur esprit . Ce qui c'était passé dans la pièce était déjà très étrange , il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien encore se préparer contre eux tant qu'ils restaient là. Et puis peu de chance , qu'il y ait encore d'autres élèves de vivant dans ce lycée.

Ils se remirent en route , traversant le couloir , regardant à plusieurs reprises dans les salles pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un , et ce fut dans une de ces salles de classe qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un chantonnait :

_Une imparfaite défiguré un peu de gloire de gagner._

_Là , là…_

_Un imparfait émasculé et voici qu' **Ils** te regardent parmi les mortelles .Là , là…_

_Une , Deux , Trois imparfaites de violées , **Ils** te sourient … Confiants un peu de leur pouvoir à toi pauvre mortel …._

_DETRUIT LES DE LEUR VIVANT PUIS DANS LEUR MORT_

_Qu'il ne reste rien de ces êtres imparfaits , même pas des corps …_

… _._

_Un imparfait décapité , une immortalité de gagné ,là là_

_Pour notre grand seigneur T…_

Tiens des êtres imparfaits sont encore là , derrière cette porte .Je _DOIS LES PURIFIER_ de leurs _IMPERFECTIONS_.

-Putain , murmura Kenny en donnant Karen à Aurore et les poussant tous les deux loin de la porte , juste avant que le cinglé ne tire à travers la porte , trouant celle-ci et Kenny. Ce dernier cracha du sang , mais ne s'écroula pas , il prit son pistolet malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son ventre et dans son bras droit , tirant à deux reprise dans le cinglé , priant intérieurement que ce dernier ne soit pas immortel . Le fou tomba au sol , les deux balles tirait par Kenny avait fait mouche , une dans la tête et la seconde dans les côtes.

En s'approchant du cadavre , on pouvait voir que de ses yeux et de sa bouche , un liquide noir , s'écoulait sur le sol , complètement opaque . C'était quelque chose de physiquement impossible et Kenny n'avait aucune idée si une drogue ou un quelconque produit pouvait faire ce résultat après la mort de son utilisateur . Il remarqua que le sang qui s'écoulait du visage et des côtes étaient quant à lui d'un rouge vif et écarlate , extrêmement lisse , marquant un contraste assez impressionnant .

La salle de classe était un tout petit peu éclairé par la lumière provenant de dehors , on pouvait distinguer sur le sol cinq ou six cadavres, nu . Le sol était couvert de sang , de fluides corporelles , de morceau de cervelle. Transformant la salle de classe en un tableau représentant la fatalité , l’horreur , mêlée au drame et à la tragédie humaine que seul les hommes sont si doués à accomplir.

Kenny sortit de la salle , plié en deux par la douleur , sentant comme des brûlures au niveau de son estomac qui remontait progressivement vers son cœur . Chaque pas qu'il faisait en dans le couloir , était une véritable torture , il ne remarqua même pas les regards inquiets de Cartman et d'Aurore à son égard . Rajoutant à cette torture , la fatigue , qui elle aussi augmentée à chacun de ses pas , si bien qu'il s'écroula au sol s'en sans rendre compte . Cartman du poser au sol Tricia et Ike qui étaient encore évanouit, mais dont la température de leur corps avait augmenté entre temps . S'approchant de Kenny , Cartman se rendit compte que ce dernier avait perdu beaucoup de sang à cause des balles , il se tourna alors vers Aurore lui demandant où se trouvait l'infirmerie , elle lui répondit qu'elle se trouvait en bas à droite . Il hocha de la tête , se dirigea vers Ike et Tricia , il les mit sur ses épaules puis souleva Kenny et se dirigea vers les escaliers , suivi de près par Aurore portant Karen dans ses bras .

Arrivé à l'infirmerie , Cartman posa Kenny sur le lit blanc , et il fit de même pour Tricia et Ike, mais sur le sol contre le mur , Aurore l'imita .

Cartman chercha parmi les affaires de l'infirmière s'il n'y avait pas un scalpel , un couteau il ne pouvait pas utilisé le sien qui avait du sang dessus et qu'il ne possédait rien pour le stérilisé , même une pince à épilé lui aurait suffit pour retirer les balles du corps de Kenny , pourtant rien , il n'y avait strictement rien dans les tiroirs et les étagères de l'infirmerie , il se demandait vraiment si le déficit des lycées publics en été la cause dans ce manque d'équipement . Aurore lui tira la manche de sa veste pour avoir son attention et lui montrer un poignard dorée , incrustait de petites pierres précieuses .

-Tiens , cela te permettra de lui retirer les balles de son corps.

-Merci , dit Cartman en prenant l'objet , se demandent pourquoi cette adolescente possédait une telle arme . Il devait s'en contenter . Et après une vingtaine de minutes , Cartman réussit à enlever toutes les balles présentes dans Kenny , le corps de ce dernier commença à cicatriser .Ayant enfin finit de s'occuper de Kenny , Cartman se retourna en direction d'Aurore qui était assise par terre et qui regardait les mines endormis du trio. Elle releva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent .

-Tiens ton poignard. Murmura Cartman en le lui tendant.

-Non , c'est bon tu peux le garder , il te sera bien plus utile qu'à moi.

-Tu es encore une ado , c'est toi qui en aura besoin pour te défendre .

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à cette remarque , se contentent de sourire , ses yeux argentés brillait d'amusement .

-Si tu veux me le rendre , tu le feras une autre fois d'accord… Je sais quand on se rencontrera à la frontière tu me les rendras , ok. Dit-elle en se levant pour aller vers la porte .

-Ils vont se réveiller dans deux heures , n'attendaient pas que la nuit tombe , trouvez-vous un refuge pour la nuit . Et à plus tard , ...Eric Cartman .

La dernière partie ne fut que murmurer très faiblement, et avant que Cartman ne puissent agir ou dire quelque chose , la porte fut fermée . Il tenta en vain de l'ouvrir. Ce rendant compte que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre qu'ils se réveillent et de réfléchir à ce qu'Aurore venait de lui dire et comment se faisait-il qu’elle connaissait son prénom et son nom , il était pourtant sur de ne pas lui avoir dit.

Au bout de deux heures , Ike , Karen et Tricia se réveillèrent , ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient ici et n’y comment ils se sont retrouvé là . Tricia fut la première à remarqué Cartman qui était assis sur le sol et qui se trouvait en pleine réflexion. Elle se leva et vint le frapper légèrement dans son épaule , ce dernier sursauta et se retourna dans la direction de Tricia , il soupira de soulagement et fit signe aux deux autres adolescents de s’approchaient . Il se mit à tout leur raconté de ce qu’il s’était passé dans le lycée , à propos d’Aurore qui leur à mis ces colliers et qui comme par magie avait fait fuir les ténèbres les entourant , il ne leur dit pas les dernières paroles de celle-ci ni du poignard qu’elle lui avait donné , jugeant cela pas comme le plus important pour le moment pour les trois adolescents.

Peu de temps après , ce fut Kenny qui se réveilla .

-Tout va bien , Kenny ? Tu n’as pas trop mal ? Lui demanda Karen , en s’approchant de Kenny , sa veste toujours sur ses frêle épaules , tandis que son grand frère torse nu lui sourit et lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer , que tout allait bien , qu’il se portait à merveille .

A ce moment là , Cartman réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte , permettant ainsi au petit groupe de quitter l’infirmerie , puis le lycée sans rencontrer aucun ennemis.

  
  


Près de l'église , une collision eu lieu à cause de Clyde qui en courant vers Kyle et Bebe les percuta et les fit tomber tous les trois au sol.

-Qui est le sombre abruti , qui vient de nous faire tomber ?! Râla Bebe en se relevant du sol .- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un abruti. Gémis Clyde par terre.

Cela fit rire Kyle qui en se remettant debout , mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui , il avait l‘impression que quelqu'un les suivait et cette impression n'avait pas disparu après l'entrée fracassante de Clyde. Alors que Bebe râlait à propos de Clyde.

-Mais comment es-tu arrivé aussi vite ici , l'usine dont tu me parles se trouve à plus de 50 km/h de la ville , tu aurais pris plus d'un jour à venir jusqu'ici avec ton rythme de marche ? Lui demanda-t-elle , d'un air peu convaincu à propos de son histoire.

-Oh un vieux m'a pris en stop , et m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Répondit nonchalamment Clyde.

-Pourquoi , et il est passé où ton vieux ?demanda Bebe , ne pouvant pas croire le niveau de stupidité de son ami .-Je ne sais pas , il a disparut ensuite , c'était très bizarre .

-Bon , on s'en moque qu'un vieil homme t'a emmené jusqu'ici , mais as-tu vu des gens au comportement étrange ? Lui demanda Kyle , qui retenait Bebe qui avait une grande envie de baffer Clyde.

-A part le vieux , non .Il était vraiment bizarre , il essayait de me donner des conseils et des astuces de grand-père. Attend je crois avoir vu quelque personne se battre et j'ai entendu quelque coup de feu .

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec ton vieux , s'énerva Bebe , elle sentit une envie de meurtre monté en elle contre Clyde.

Cela fut stoppé quand elle aperçut au loin ,Cartman , Kenny , Ike , Karen et Tricia qui arrivaient en courant dans leur direction. Ils s'arrêtèrent épuisé , et après s'être salué très rapidement .

-Il faut qu'on aille tous dans l'appart de Kenny c'est le lieu le plus sur pour le moment , chuchota Cartman à l'encontre de Kyle , Bebe et Clyde.

Ainsi , le groupe se dirigea vers l'appartement de Kenny , seul lieu où ils pouvaient se reposer un peu et discuter des évènements qui s'étaient passés la veille et dans la journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu , les chapitres seront publié en avance sur wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/147414285-la-mort-r%C3%B4de  
> 


	5. Un réveil difficile

La nuit fut courte et le repos aussi , du en grande partie par des cris déchirant les quelques moments de silence permit. Donnant l'impression qu'ils provenaient de partout , les entourant , les étouffant , tout en les laissant prisonnier de leur incapacité à venir en aide aux malheureuses victimes . Ce sentiment d'impuissance pesait sur le petit groupe, qui avait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil avec tous ces hurlements. Il fut décidé de mettre en place des tours de garde , pour plus de sécurité , les binômes changeaient toutes les deux heures , essayant de faire le moins de bruit que possible lors de l'échange.

L'aurore pointé enfin le bout de son nez , signalant ainsi la fin de cette terrible nuit et le début d'une nouvelle journée pleine d'espoir. Pas un mot fut échangé , tous se levèrent avec une certaine difficulté , la fatigue encore présente sur leur visage. Du café et du chocolat chaud fut préparé accompagné de céréales , ce petit-déjeuner fut vite englouti .

-On va se séparer en deux groupes. Chuchota Cartman à l'oreille de Bebe , qui ne manqua pas de lui répondre plus fortement et à la portée de tous.

-Si on fait cela on va crever comme dans les films d'horreur , et , selon leurs clichés je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la première.

-Bon , Kenny , Kyle et moi-même allons dehors , pour voler un véhicule assez grands et si possible prendre quelque réserves de matériel étant donné le peu qu'il y a dans l'appart de Kenny . Vous, vous restez à l'intérieur et n'ouvrez à personne , le mot de passe est Banana suivi de trois petits coups contre la porte.

-Pourquoi Banana? Demanda Karen en levant le doigt , donnant l'impression que Cartman était le professeur et eux les élèves.

-Pour aucune raison, mais ne perdons pas de temps, là-dessus , il faut que nous partions de la ville avant la tombée de la nuit , je ne souhaite pas être sur la route pendant la nuit , on ne sait pas ce qui traîne dehors. Et avant que vous demandiez , nous nous dirigeons à South Park , pour voir s'il y a encore des survivants parmi nos proches et nous aviserons de la situation là-bas .

Ne perdant pas plus de temps , Cartman se préparait à sortir de l'appartement , tandis que Kyle et Kenny serrèrent dans leur bras Ike et Karen , au cas où ils ne revenaient pas de leur excursion. Le trio sorti de l'appartement , essayant de faire le moins de bruit que possible dans l'escalier ,mais par malchance celui ne faisait que grincer à chacun de leur pas . Cela parut étrange aux trois hommes qui étaient quasiment sûr que le jour d'avant , ce dernier ne faisait pas autant de bruit . Cartman fit signe de s'arrêter de bouger à ses deux amis , ils attendirent ainsi immobile pendant plusieurs minutes . Le grincement ne s'arrêta pas , se fut même pire il semblait s'accentuait et augmenté en volume , se faisant de plus en plus clair . Un frisson parcouru les trois jeunes hommes qui sentant le danger s'approcher à grande vitesse , remontèrent les escaliers en courant , sautant les marches . Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement , l'ouvrir en grand et s'engouffrant à grande vitesse dedans , surprenant au passage Bebe qui fit tomber sa tasse par terre . Le reste du groupe les regardaient complètement avec une expression de surprise total , se demandant si c'était une blague, mais avant que Clyde ne prononce sa question , Kenny déclara de vive voix qu'ils devaient tous partir de toute urgence , un danger se trouvaient en bas de l'immeuble .

-On est obligé de passer par en bas , il est impossible de descendre par la fenêtre se serait trop dangereux , il nous reste par le toit ,mais nous risquons d'être bloqué . Donc , il nous faut passer par en bas nous n'avons pas le choix .Expliqua calmement Cartman en préparant son poignard et son pistolet. Je vais descendre en premier , vérifier où est l'ennemi si je peux l'arrêter ou non , je vous ferais signe pour que puissiez passer si la voie est libre , sinon courrez le plus vite possible dans la rue et ne vous retournez pas , peu importe ce qui se passe .

Un silence de mort , après ses sombres paroles ne sachant pas s'ils s'en sortiront tout courts , courir pour leur vie face à un ennemi inconnu. Sortant de l'appartement , le grincement continué ,mais il était accompagné par de petits cris , provenant d'un animal ou d'un être humain qui s'était fait capturé. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier , les cris devenaient plus fort , il en va de même pour le grincement , provenant de derrière la porte de la cave . Ils leur auraient suffit de l'ouvrir pour découvrir ce qui s'y cachait à l'abri des regards ,mais cela ne leur paraissait pas une bonne idée.

Un soupir de soulagement émané du groupe , lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors . Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester devant l'immeuble , ils devaient réellement partir de cette ville , peu importait le moyen pour y parvenir . En marchand , il fut décidé de se séparer en deux groupes pour pouvoir plus facilement se déplacer , trouver des ressources et se cacher si besoin.

-Bon alors dans le groupe 1 : Clyde , Ike , Bebe, Tricia vous serez chargé de fouiller dans les magasins et de récupérer de la nourriture et tout ce qui concerne les indispensables pour vivre , donc pas de console Clyde . Commandait Cartman.

-Oh... soupira ce dernier en coupant la parole de Cartman , qui reprit juste après comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tandis que le groupe 2: Karen , Kyle , Kenny et moi-même allons trouver un véhicule ou deux et chercher aussi des armes , des munitions et du matériel de survie. C'est compris ?

Tous répondirent positivement , de toute manière ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix . Les deux groupes se séparèrent au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marches , partant dans deux directions opposées , avant qu'ils se séparent complètement Cartman donna à Ike son pistolet et une recharge , un échange qui se fit sans un mot .

Le groupe 1 arriva sans grande difficulté à trouver de la nourriture , des médicaments et des bouteilles d'eau , ils avaient trouvé refuge dans l'église qui étonnamment étaient déserte , il y avait en temps normal toujours une ou deux personnes qui traînaient à l'intérieur , plus le prêtre . L'église devait avoir deux cents ans maximum , elle était assez spacieuse , composé d'une quarantaine de bancs , complètement en bois verni , les murs étaient recouverts d'une pâte de couleur beige uni , sans aucune imperfection , les fenêtres ne possédaient que de simple vitraux composé de quelque forme géométrique et de couleurs . L'église était dépourvue d'ornement , il ne restait que la croix avec son christ , qui se trouvait derrière la tribune du prêtre . Cette église donnée l'impression d'abandon , de dépouillement matérielle , ce qui était en contraste avec le groupe 1 qui étaient chargés de bagage.

Ce fut Bebe , qui décida d'appeler Kyle pour savoir comment ils s'en sortaient là-bas. Elle du appelé cinq fois avant qu'enfin Kyle décroche son portable .

-Désolé Bebe , j'ai du couper la sonnerie on était dans une situation assez périlleuse .

-Vous aller bien au moins ? S'écria Bebe prise d'un sursaut de panique .

-Oui , il s'en est fallu de peu , mais à présent nous sommes hors de porté de leur tir . Cartman me fait signe d'avancer , je te rappelle plus tard Bebe . Rester en sécurité.

Bip Bip bip...

Après que Kyle raccrocha , Bebe regardait son téléphone , encore choqué et inquiète pour ses amis , pour leur futur à tous .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu , j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration dans l'écriture de ce chapitre .J'espère que vous en aimez le résultat final.


	6. Chapitre 5:Arrivé à South Park

L'appel venait à peine de se terminer que la peur s'était réinstallé, une pensée qui les immobilisait tous, savoir que leurs mais n'allaient peut-être pas revenir, que tout était finis, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre le destin . Ils n'avaient survécu jusque-là que par pure chance et rien ne pouvait les empêcher de penser ainsi . Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua , la tache noire sur le mur droit de l'église, qui grandissait à vue d'oeil . Étendant petit à petit son corps gluant, suintant sur le mur tout doucement. Très vite le mur droit fut entièrement couvert par cet étrange corps. Contaminant ensuite la toiture, puis le mur gauche, encerclant au coeur de l'église le petit groupe, plongée dans un désespoir dont il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper .

Au moment où cet étrange être s’apprêter à les recouvrir de son corps, les portes de l’église furent ouverte en grand. Laissant passer la lumière du soleil de midi , brûlant cette masse sombre qui pour ne pas entièrement disparaître se réfugia dans les recoins les plus sombres de l’église.  
Sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait Kenny qui était complètement épuisé, il n’arrivait pas à formuler un seul mot . Sa respiration était haletante, son œil droit saigné abondamment, tandis que son nez venait juste d’arrêter son flot continu de sang. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau, on pouvait distinguer avec difficulté le haut du bas . Il lui manquait une chaussure, mais il possédait encore sa chaussette pour se protéger du sol .

À la vue de l’état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait Kenny, le choque se dessinait sur leur visage . Ce fut Bebe qui la première se détachant de son état de choc, s’en alla au côté de Kenny . Ce dernier s’écroula dans ses bras . Bebe tout en le soutenant jeta un coup d’oeil dehors , elle vit une sorte de van ou de camping-car, voir un hybride .  
À l'intérieur de ce véhicule, le reste de leurs mais les attendait, il fallait reprendre la route . Bebe fit signe à ses amis encore dans l’église de sortir, et leur dit avec joie qu’il n’y avait plus de danger. Mais alors pourquoi Kenny se trouvait dans cet état et pourquoi ce fut le seul à sortir de la voiture .

Au moment où Bebe aller poser ses questions à Kenny, celui-ci s’était déjà évanouis .  
Ils durent mettre Kenny à l'arrière , le reposant du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient parmi les bagages. Bebe du se rendre compte que tous ses amis qui étaient dans le groupe 2 se trouver salement amochés . Pour plus de sécurité, elle du prendre le volant car Cartman semblait sur le bord de l’évanouissement et que Clyde était trop pleurnicheur pour pouvoir conduire.

Les deux heures de route pour aller jusqu’à South Park se passèrent tranquillement, trop calmement pour Bebe comme si tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu n’étaient rien d’autre qu’un cauchemar et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se dire que c’était aussi facile de quitter la ville, de retourner chez leurs parents voir si tout le monde va bien . Car après tout si le monde entier devient étrange alors South Park est le lieu où tout sera l’inverse . Elle espérait vraiment que cela soit le cas .  
À l'horizon , la ville se dessinait à travers la cime des arbres .

Arrivée dans la ville , la première chose qui frappa Bebe fut l’église en ruine, le toit complètement détruit, une faible fumée sans dégagé . Et au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’avançaient dans la ville, plus en plus les ruines des maisons s'accumuler, à croire qu’un tremblement de terre avait quasiment tout détruit. Seules quelques maisons avaient gardé leur forme et tenaient encore debout.  
Ce ne fut pas tout un silence de mort régné en maître dans la ville, il n’y avait plus personne dans les rues et on ne pouvait distinguer des formes dans les maisons.  
Leur monde avait vraiment sombré dans un cauchemar. Est-ce qu'ils allaient un jour en voir la fin ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , me revoilà avec un petit chapitre de transition , j'ai toujours autant de mal à écrire cette fanfiction . J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	7. Fuir la folie

Arrêtant la voiture devant ce qui restait de la maison de Cartman, ce dernier descendit et se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers les ruines. Dégageant les plus petits débris, il remarqua une coulée de sang caillé, qui avait séché sur l’herbe . Avec méfiance il s’approcha de la source de ce sang. Qui se terminait derrière un buisson, Cartman se pencha légèrement, la tête en avant . Il recula brusquement à la vue du cadavre . La chair putréfiait du macchabée, l’odeur immonde qui s’en dégageait . Une odeur indescriptible tout comme ce qui restait du visage de la pauvre femme . Un visage complètement déchiré , dont les morceaux de chair de ses joues pendaient en lambeaux. Le corps de la pauvre femme était entièrement dénudé , on pouvait voir de nombreux hématomes , et de nombreuses plaies . Sous la chair , grouillait des vers blancs et Cartman recula un peu plus et s’en alla à la voiture , il décida de taire sa macabre découverte face aux regards curieux de ses amis . Qui a la vue des expressions perturbées affichées par Cartman, décidèrent sans se consulter qu’il valait mieux ne rien lui demander sur ce qu’il avait pu voir.  
Ainsi, ils continuèrent à avancer parmi les ruines, évitant de suivre les traces de sang . Sur un des murs en ruine, ils remarquèrent des petites affiches, en s’approchant ils purent constater avec horreur que c’était une retranscription écrite du discours de ceux qui les recherchaient, accompagné de leur photo. La plupart des visages étaient maqués d’une croix rouge.

-Punaise, on est retourné au temps du far-ouest . On a nos propres affiches de rechercher. Exclama avec stupéfaction Kenny, en prenant entre ses mains son affiche, il était déçu de ne pas avoir une mise à -prime dessus.

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Kenny, cela ne prévoit rien de bon d’avoir nos têtes affichait ici à côté du discours de ces tarés. Lui répondit sur un ton exaspéré Bebe en lui donnant un coup sur la tête . Ce n’était pas la seule qui se méfiait de ces affiches .

-Bebe, a raison cela est un mauvais signe . Et puis l’état catastrophique de la ville en si peu de temps, et le fait qu’on soit les seuls présents dehors . Il vaudrait peut-être mieux partir, on ne sait jamais si nos parents et nos voisins ne sont pas devenu des fous dangereux. Ils ont déjà cédé à plusieurs reprises à la panique alors je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution de rester ici.Déclara calmement Kyle, en regardant aux alentours, il s’attendait à une réponse cinglante de Cartman, qui le traiterait de peureux ou que les Juifs fuient face à l’adversité ou d’autre âneries comme quand il était enfants.

Mais Cartman se tut, il semblait regardait aux alentours comme s’il sentait un danger proche, et très vite il cria : Courrez à la voiture.

Tous furent surpris et aux loin ils virent une horde de personnes avec des armes, mais leur attitude était loin d’être pacifiste, ils criant et semblaient être devenus fous, telle une masse incontrôlable.  
Cartman et ses compagnons eurent juste le temps de courir se réfugiait dans la voiture et de démarrer celle-ci , s’en allant le plus loin possible de cette foule qui voulait les capturer et les tuer.

Des balles ricochaient sur le bitume , tandis que la voiture s’en allait au loin. Une des balles explosa la vitre arrière et se logea par chance dans un des sièges.

Ils firent ainsi, une soixantaine de kilomètres avant que la voiture ne tombe en rade, deux pneus avaient crevé à cause des débris sur la route . Le petit groupe du descendre de la voiture et il fut décidé de continuer le chemin à pied, tout en mettant le maximum d’affaire dans leurs sacs . Ils décidèrent d’abandonner la voiture . Pendant une dizaine de minutes ils discutèrent sur la marche à suivre, et il fut décidé de continuer à marcher jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent un lieu assez sur pour établir un camp.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu et à la prochaine.


End file.
